1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional exhaust gas processing apparatus is known that removes harmful substances in exhaust gas by passing the exhaust gas from a bottom portion to a top portion of an absorption tower into which sea water or the like is sprayed, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. Inside the absorption tower, the exhaust gas is moved to the top portion while being circulated in a spiral, thereby increasing the time during which the exhaust gas is in contact with the sea water or the like.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-117685
Inside the absorption tower, the exhaust gas is preferably prevented from progressing straight up in the height direction, so that it is possible to increase the time during which the exhaust gas is in contact with the sea water or the like.